The Blind Can See Better
by MagicalBender
Summary: Toph-Centric (AU): Toph could see it all. Not literally. However, it's hard to ignore earth-shaking revelations. Two Parts. Part 2 will come later. (Zutara, slight Tokka)


_**The Blind Can See Bette**_r

Toph-Centric (Zutara AU): Toph could see it all. Not literally. However, it's hard to ignore earth-shaking revelations. Two Parts. Part 2 will come later.

A/N: I've had this hiding in between files for almost over a year now. All I did was a quick revision, so it might be a little lame :/ Try to enjoy :)

* * *

Toph saw it before they did. Not literally. More like the vibes coming out of these two were stronger than a Kyoshi Island earthquake, so it was a wonder no one else could feel it.

Now, it wasn't love at first sight. Really, who would fall in love with an angry jerkface or a bossy sugarqueen at first glance. No one in their right mine would.

It was clear, though, that something was going on between those two. Whatever it was.

When Zuko surprised them at the Air Temple, Toph could feel Katara's anger just seeping into the earth. The vibes though were not the same as the vibes she felt when they met Jet back in Ba Sing Se. In Jet's case, it was obvious that romantic feeling were once involved. A betrayed heart if you will, can give a very specific beat.

With Zuko on the other hand, it felt like a rage of anger and hate coursing down. Whenever Katara would take shots at Zuko, Toph would not only feel the fury behind the words, but also what she had identified as disbelief. The ex-Blind Bandit wasn't clear on the details, and not even Aang or Sokka knew the entire story. Useless bunch of lily-livers. Maybe not Aang, being the Avatar and all.

Toph felt Zuko's apprehension when Katara was around. When waiting for Katara's answer whether Zuko would become Aang's new firebending master, Toph took note on his quickened heart rate and rising body temperature. During the waterbender's scathing quips around dinner or tea, Toph would feel Zuko's heart rate quicken with anger for the slightest second. However, it would never last longer than a few seconds before his heart rate slowed down tremendously. People just don't get _not_ angry in seconds; even Aang took a little while to calm down when he was angry.

She figured Zuko told himself something. What could someone have over themselves to get rid of anger so quickly?

She knew this one. Guilt. He must have believed that he deserved it all. Toph wondered.

It was getting out of hand; all the remarks and curses. It was so bad, Aang asked her to keep an eye (she hit him with a rock for this) on them. Mostly Katara, for fear that she was going to explode and do something rash. So Toph did.

Needless to say, it was boring for the earthbender. The feeling of guilt, distress, moodiness and irritation would flow between those two so much, it even put Toph in a sour mood. She wanted to knock some sense into sugarqueen for being bitter for whatever happened, and wanted to pummel Zuko for not standing up for himself. Before she could do so, Sokka had talked her out of it.

"Katara doesn't feel this way out of nowhere Toph, you know that-whoa!-" Sokka yelled as he tried to dodge from the rocks being lunged at him.

"I know that! Which is why I want to know why now? Why with him?" Toph crushed a boulder and with her bare hands and began throwing those at him as well. She wasn't really going to hurt him, it was just to release some pent up frustration from the situation.

"You can't fix-hey!-you can't fix whatever it happening-hey! that most hit my head!-"

"Suck it up snoozles!" Toph yelled, but stopped. She slumped to the ground and began to feel the earth's vibes. The earth was Toph's only non-complicated thing on the planet-no pun intended-and she was grateful.

Sokka pat himself down before settling himself besides Toph.

"I'm almost as confused as you are" he finally said. "Katara has never been like this before. And, it worries me actually. A lot"

Toph felt the slowing heartbeat as anxiety and concern took his frame. She almost felt guilty for worrying so much, when Sokka had so much more to fear for his sibling.

"Whatever happened between them, they have to figure it out. You know Katara, if you try to tell her how ridiculous she's acting, she'll probably freeze you"

Toph snorted.

"Ok, she would try to," Sokka amended. "And Zuko is just an angry jerk gone good guy, he just made a huge transition," Sokka said in a rare serious tone. "Just watch over Katara, ok? I don't want her to do something she might end up regretting." He put a hand on her shoulder "Please?"

Oh, he had to ask her in that tone did he? Toph silently cursed for the rising heat in her cheeks. She turned her head away and punched him.

"Ow!" Sokka cried out as he held the bruising arm "What was that for?"

"For stopping me from putting sense into those two. Whatever, I'll keep looking after sugarqueen, but don't expect me _not _to interfere if she does get ideas."

* * *

It was impossible.

The tides turn after the field trip to find the murderer of Katara's mother. It still wasn't love, or anything near it. However, Toph felt an almost 180 degree turnaround in their relationship, and she kept a closer tab on them than ever. Better to be on the safe side. Feeling can't change back just as quick.

The change in heart rates and temperature was less than staggering.

Zuko's heartbeat felt lighter and even, dare she say it, tranquil. When Katara was around, he was finally at ease (or what ease is to Zuko). Just slightly. Of course, he is quickly riled up when Katara or the other tease and poke fun at him. But that was normal.

Katara was once again Katara. She continued fretting over everyone's overall health and being. Toph would never admit it, but she missed it.

Mutual respect was exchanged in their conversation and exchanges. Instead of hurtful shots, there were playful quips, an embarrassed Zuko, and a stuttering Katara. A light and progressing friendship was building up now. It changed the atmosphere of the camp so much, even Soka complained a little less. Not by much.

Toph kept listening.

The earthbender noticed that Zuko only really talked to Katara. He was never really open to begin with, and nobody expected any more than teaching Aang firebending or rstratigizing against the Firelord. Being the mother that she is, Katara would listen, just like to everyone else, and offer whatever empathy and advice she could give.

The most surprising part of all, is that Katara would go and talk to him as well. Katara rarely complained or expressed how she was really feeling. Only Toph ever did know about her frustrations, but that was only because feeling them on the ground was inevitable.

Toph would stand by the other side of the door, feeling the vibrations coming from these conversations. Sometimes they she could feel them calmly talking. Other times, arguing over some little trifle whose method was better to teach Aang. Much too often, very serious topics that would at time result in Zuko or Katara trying to console the other.

But the most unexpected interaction, is when they sit together in silence. Toph never understood this phenomenon. They would just _sit _there. The strangest part is that they both seemed to be the most content in those moments. As if there was an understanding of sorts that can only be understood by another who, well, understood you. Toph tried to wrap her head around that logic.

One time, they were talking about the war.

"Do you think he can do it?" Katara had whispered. Toph was left speechless. Did Katara…doubt Aang?

Zuko was silent. He then replied, "He needs more time."

Toph heard Katara sharply inhale

"I was afraid of that."

Katara was…_afraid?_ Sure they were all worried, but they were _Team Avatar_. If anyone ould take the Firelord down, it was them.

"What do you think will happen?" Zuko asked.

"There really is no point in trying to figure out the future, Zuko. We can only do our best when the day comes." She heard him shifting a bit and quietly said "I'm worried too, but we can't stay with our fears and doubts. We need to keep helping Aang in any way possible. Never lose hope Zuko."

"I haven't lost hope," Zuko answered raspily. There was a beat of silence. "if the most stubborn waterbender could forgive me, then what's impossible?"

Silence was met again, and Toph was about to sneak away when she heard Katara say

"You earned it."

Loaded words, Toph noted. There was a lot more in there. She left right after. Whatever those two were talking about, it belonged to their ears alone.

* * *

There was something else that changed. Something very important.

Oh how Aang was going to be sad to hear this.

Toph didn't know the specifics of the morning when Zuko and Katara left on their trip (Why was she always out of the loop?). Whatever was said though, it changed the way Katara saw Aang.

It was clear as day the way Aang felt about Katara. The butterflies, the blushes, the jitters and nervousness that a lovesick person could only get, Toph felt them all.

Katara on the other hand, seemed to be a bit hesitant. It was clear that Katara was fond of Aang. For awhile, Toph was picking up the warm and shy feelings of a budding crush from Katara towards Aang. Toph was certain that if it continued, Katara would certainly reciprocate his feeling soon.

After the trip though, it was snuffed out.

Toph was very confused and just plain baffled at what cause the sudden, well, turnoff.

"Aang didn't exactly approve of Katara going to find Mom's killer," Sokka explained while they sat outside camp easting moon peaches.

Toph took a bite out her moon peach and said with her mouth still full, "What exactly was there not to approve of?"

"He thought that the revenge Katara was seeking was not right. He tried to talk her out of it, saying that forgiveness was the only way to rid her anger and hurt."

Toph pondered for a second. No, it wasn't bad what Aang said. But it was bad to say that to a person who was as headstrong and independent as Katara. No one should force values or beliefs over another, no matter how morally right it was. All Katara needed in this situation, was support and understanding. The very thing that Zuko gave her.

"Well, Twinkle toes killed his chances," Toph spit out the seed and turned to say. "I bet you can't spit it out farther than mine"

Just as he was about to rise up to the bait, Suki came out of nowhere.

Sokka stopped mid-spit and turned red. Toph sighed to herself, but turned to Suki with a big smile.

"Sokka and I are having a who-can-go-the-farthest-spit-possible. Wanna join?"

* * *

A/N: I can't promise I'll have part 2 out soon, but I'll try. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
